


Welcome to the Legends

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Leonard and Sara welcome the newest member of their family.





	Welcome to the Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Miracles in our Home and The Canary Rises again.  
> Don't go hard on me because I wrote this in the middle of the night and I'm praying this makes sense.

Leonard had never thought that Sara would get hurt outside of battle. It had never crossed his mind that he could be standing in a hospital lobby, outside of surgery and Sara would be in there, fighting for hers and their baby’s lives.

Sure, he had been scared when Sara got hurt during missions, but they had Gideon to fix her. Now the doctors seemed useless in comparison to the A.I.

He sat alone in the waiting room with his pale faced laced with fear, observing the garlands and Christmas tree on the lobby, until he stood up and started pacing back and forth.

When Lisa, and unsurprisingly Cisco, arrived, he had to explain the situation to his little sister.

“What happened, why aren’t you with Sara?” she asked; eyebrows furrowed together.

“There have been some… issues.” He sighed as tears were beginning to well on the young woman’s eyes. “Her water broke and… and it was bloody… and I brought her here and they sent something about a placenta abruption.”  

Leonard rubbed his temples and Lisa looked around for the toddler who was usually attached to the man.

“Where’s Rory?” She questioned.

“Dinah came… and she took her with her to the cafeteria.” Lisa moved to stand next to Leonard and rubbed his arm soothingly.

“She’s gonna be okay, Len.” She told him. “Sara’s been through much worse.”

“If anything happens to her in there…”

“It won’t.” She pressed and then turned to Cisco, who pulled out of a bag a small package from Big Belly Burger. “I’m sure you didn’t eat anything the whole time you were here.”

“I’m not hungry.” He snapped at her and Lisa was taken aback by the fact that Leonard yelled at her; something that he had never done before.

“Aunt Isa!” Rory squealed and jumped in Lisa’s arms, trying to reach the bag with the food. “Ood!”

“How about me and your grandma help you eat and we leave dad with Aunt Lisa to talk?” Cisco offered and showed her the milkshake he had purchased too. Lisa passed her to him and Rory immediately gave the man a hug and proceeded to grab the milkshake. “You really are a Snart.”

Leonard even shot him a _“thank you”_ smile before turning to his sister.

“How long have you been here?” She inquired and he shrugged.

“Two hours?” He wondered. “She was admitted about half an hour before I texted you…”

“And what did they say was wrong with her?”

“The doctor checked up on her to see how many centimeters dilated she was… there was blood. That’s when they told me to get out. No word ever since.”

Lisa grabbed her brother by the arms and made him face her.

“Lenny, Sara is going to be okay, you hear me?” She told him; voice determined. “In a while they are going to call us to meet your daughter or son. You deserve every bit of your happiness.”

“And what if I don’t, Lis?” he questioned with a shaky voice. “What if this is my punishment for everything that I have done? To have been given happiness and to have it ripped away from me… She is in there bleeding in a table and I don’t know if _they_ are going to get out of there alive.”

Lisa’s eyes softened and she squeezed his shoulders; tears thick in her bright blue eyes.

“Do you remember when I got my tonsils removed when I was 10?” She asked him as she made him sit down next to her. He noticed now that Cisco had left; probably went to Dinah and Rory to give the two siblings some privacy.

“How could I forget? I must have robbed every liquor store within 10 miles to afford it. You were so bad...” Leonard wondered out loud as Lisa smiled.

“It was a routine surgery, but still, you sat in the waiting room the whole evening and waited for me. Mick told me that you were so scared you were asking the doctor if I was going to make it. Because every time something happens, you think that it’s your punishment for the things you did. But it’s not true. Things like this happen to everyone; not just reformed crooks/ ex-brainwashed villains.”

He let the back of his head rest on the wall and sighed. She passed him the package.

“Eat. It’s going to be a long night.” Leonard managed to smile at the young woman. _Oh, how the tables have turned._

Leonard didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep, until someone nudged him and he found himself sleeping in his sister’s shoulder; several brown curls tickling his nose.

He immediately jumped up and saw that Barry, Iris and Caitlin had arrived while he was sleeping.

“What happened?” Leonard demanded as looked at the people who had become his friends. “Did the doctor come?”

“No, but we did and brought you coffee.” Caitlin said and handed the man the hot beverage with a comforting smile.

“Snart, we are here for you.” Barry told Leonard; sitting next to him. Leonard nodded towards the man and glanced at his watch.

5.30 A.M

He had been sitting there for six god damn hours and there were no news.

“Where’s Rory?”

“Dinah brought her back home and stayed with her.” Lisa announced and stood up too. “And now it’s time for a shift change. Please stay safe and call me the moment anything happens.” She hugged her brother tightly.

“Lenny…”She said against his neck and placed her hands on his shoulders. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He mumbled as she pulled back and turned to take Cisco’s hand in hers. Both waved at the others and started to walk out of the waiting room; leaving Leonard with a bigger knot in his stomach than before. Surprisingly, Caitlin was the one that moved towards him first; putting a careful hand on his shoulder.

“Leonard I’m gonna go find a doctor and have a little chat. See how things are going with Sara and the baby.” She told him with a smile and headed towards the offices; offering Iris to come with her if she wanted to if she did. Barry settled next to him as Leonard took a sip out of his black coffee.

“Leonard, I really don’t know what to say to you… I honestly don’t.” He started to say but Leonard lifted his hand to stop him.

“You don’t need to say anything, Allen… I’m just… I’m glad you’re here.” A small smile ghosted on his lips.

“I am too.” 

 

“Mr. Snart?” He heard a feminine voice and he suddenly whipped his head up to see a petite nurse looking at him with a folder in her hands. “Doctor Davis sent me to pick you up. Your wife is out of surgery and the doctor wishes to talk to you about her condition.”

The women and Barry look up at him and smiled. “ _Go_ ” they said with their eyes and smiles and Leonard let the nurse guide him towards a closed door that wrote “234”. The woman walked first and opened it to reveal Sara; lying on the bed with her eyes shut and IV hooked on her right arm.

Then he saw the empty hospital bassinette next to her and his breath was caught in his throat.

“Where is-?” He was cut from the door opening again and Doctor Davis walked inside with the brightest smile on his face and a pale blue bundle in his arms.

“Mr. Snart!” He exclaimed with his smile. “I have this little gentleman who wanted to see you!” He handed him the bundle cautiously and Leonard didn’t even bother hiding the fresh tears that welled up in his eyes as he looked at his son. A tiny rose-colored creature with wrinkled skin and the closed eyes and he looked so much like Sara and Rory it made his heart fill with emotion.

“Hey little man; I’m glad you are here.” He whispered to the infant with a soft voice as the doctor cleared his throat.

“Mr. Snart your wife has been suffering from placental abruption and as soon as her water broke we realized that the blood in it was a result of the placenta that had separated from the inner wall of the uterus and while the problem was very serious it seemed to have appear quite suddenly. In some women the bleeding may be visible, but Mrs. Snart wasn’t in that category. If you hadn’t brought her in immediately there would have been a bigger issue because a condition like that could have been life-threatening for both her and the baby, as it deprived the fetus of oxygen and nutrients. But by doing a caesarian section as soon as possible we made sure that both she and the baby would be healthy. She is quite the fighter and so is the little guy.” 

Leonard smiled at his son and wife. It felt so weird even saying it in his head; _his son_.

“I know.” He answered and the doctor hummed. “Is anything gonna be wrong in the future with or and the baby?”

“We were afraid that there would be some lasting damage from the lack of oxygen on the little guy but I just came back from further testing and your boy is 100 % healthy. Same thing goes for the mommy who should be waking up any minute.”

“Thank you.” He said and his voice cracked ever so slightly as he looked at the baby in his arms again. “Can we please have a moment?”

“Of course! Alice will be here immediately, if you just press the button on the right side of the bed and I’ll be back in shortly to make sure Sara is doing okay.”

Once Leonard was alone with most of his family he got his phone out as he sat in the chair next to Sara; texting Dinah before placing his phone away and turning his attention to Sara and their baby. Taking her hand in his he kissed Sara’s palm but never looking away from their son.

After a few minutes Sara’s eyes started to open slowly; blue/grey irises meeting with his as a smile formed on his lips. Sara looked at the small baby in his arms for a moment before a sob escaped her throat.

“He is okay.” She whispered as her IV-hooked hand tried to reach and touch her son. “He is really okay.”

“Because you are a fighter and so is he. _You_ gave him the strength to fight.”

“When I saw the blood… and I looked at you and I could feel your heart breaking and I couldn’t tell you it was gonna be okay because I didn’t know that and then they told you to get out and I wondered if I would ever see you again-.”

“I’m here. We’re both here and you are okay. You both are okay.” Leonard said in a low voice as he gave Sara a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I thought I was never gonna see Rory… that I was gonna let you down and our babies…” She brushed the dusting of light brown hair that was visible from the blue baby cap and her hand was shaking.

“You didn’t.” He pressed and his own eyes were filled with tears again. “You got through everything while I was waiting outside shaking like a coward.”

“You kept our daughter safe. That’s all that matters.”

“That would be your mother. I couldn’t look at her without tearing up.” Leonard said with a soft voice.

“You can’t do everything in the same time. It’s okay to rely on the people that care about you, Len.”

 

The tiny infant opened his bright blue/grey eyes and stared up at his parents.

“Hey baby boy.” Sara whispered and the baby cooed in her chest.

“He has your eyes.” Leonard remarked as he settled next to Sara and pulled her close to him. She pressed a kiss on his lips and sighed; feeling content in her husband’s arms.

After what they both had gone through that day, they were ecstatic to just be in each other’s company. And secretly Leonard wanted to ensure that Sara was really okay.

“So, how do we call him?”

Sara passed the baby to him again and she gazed at Leonard, who was still observing the newest addition to their family thoroughly.

“Hunter Michael Snart?” He suggested.

Sara smiled; she was sure smiling a lot this day and she didn’t even know why. No; _she did_. Half of the reason why was sitting next to her and suddenly the other half ran inside the hospital room squealing.

“Mommy, Dawy!” Rory shrieked as she ran over to her parents with an envelope in her small hands.

Sara took her daughter’s hand and helped her climb up the bed; settling her between herself and Leonard.

“Ror, this is your new baby brother; his name is Hunter.”

“No! His name is brother!” She objected as she leaned closer to the infant and smiled; causing Leonard and Sara to mirror her expression.

“What are you holding, snowflake?” Leonard inquired as he noticed the envelope his daughter had in her hands.

Rory handed it to Sara, who opened it and then looked at Leonard; unable to speak.

It was a picture of her and Laurel from when they were little; Laurel a little older than 10 and Sara about 8 year old. But it wasn’t an ordinary picture; it was the one from the scrapbook they made as kids.

“Who gave you this, Ror?” Sara asked calmly; trying to control herself.

“Auntie did mommy.” The toddler explained and the couple exchanged a look. “She was out ere!”

Leonard looked at his wife again; understanding in his eyes, as he passed her the baby and ran out of the room, just in time to see the woman who looked exactly like Laurel, turn in the corner.

From the other side of the corridor Dinah and Mick emerged with big smiles on their faces and they stopped when they saw Leonard’s expression. Dinah moved first towards him and pulled him in for a hug before handing him a coffee.  

“Dear, are you okay?” She asked him and Leonard immediately nodded. “I’ll go check on the girls and the little guy and leave you two to catch up. Very nice seeing you Mick!” Once Dinah disappeared inside the hospital room Leonard could finally breath and of course Mick realized that something was terribly wrong.

“What happened?”

“We’re in deep shit Mick. But I’m glad you are here.” He answered and suddenly Mick had given him a hug Leonard he didn’t know he needed. He had almost lost his wife and son and now Laurel who is somehow alive was appearing and… He had just missed his best friend. “…Where is Amaya?”

“She is on the first floor with Ray and they are buying balloons.” Mick muttered and Leonard patted his shoulder. After taking a speed train from Star City last night, the team needed some time-off. They had gone to Star to help Team Arrow with a dozen of convicts who had broken out, but as soon as they learned about Sara they realized they had to return even if it was for a bit.

Mick looked at him for a moment before reaching for something in the bag he was strangely carrying. He took a box out of it and handed it to Leonard. He looked at him before opening it and he saw that in it was a cotton baby blanket that was neatly folded and on it was sewed:

_“Welcome to the Legends”_

Leonard later denied that he cried; he just said that it was the ventilation system in the hallway and that same night he and Sara wrapped their son in that blanket; a reminder that they might have the craziest and most unconventional family… but that family was more they could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please if something doesn't make sense tell me know


End file.
